


Sommerregen

by little_frodo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherhood, Falling In Love, Incest, Love, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: In der Welt von Hvitserk und Ubbe ist vieles nicht einfach, und das Leben ist oft erbarmungslos. Doch wie sollen die Götter urteilen, wenn man sich auf eine verbotene Liebe einlässt?
Relationships: Hvitserk & Ubbe (Vikings), Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Der Geruch von Feuer

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass die beiden Brüder KEINE Gefühle füreinander haben sollen... Ich bin ein fester Verfechter dieses Pairings und gehe damit definitiv unter. :D Begleitet Ubbe und Hvitserk auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise. Lasst mir gerne Feedback da! :)

Gegenwart - _Ubbe_

Es dauerte nicht lange, vielleicht zwei Augenschläge, da roch die Umgebung schon nach verbranntem Fleisch. Übelkeit erregend, bissig, scharf. Wie oft hatte er es schon in seinem Leben gerochen, wie oft schon Menschen auf diese Art brennen sehen, ob lebendig oder schon tot – es war Brauch, eine uralte Tradition.

Doch in Ubbe regte sich vieles in diesen Sekunden. Zu vieles. Er konnte nicht wirklich lange auf das Feuer starren, und er musste ständig schlucken, als würde das Feuer geradewegs seine Kehle hinabklettern, ihn lähmen. Seine Lungenflügel zum Platzen bringen wie ein bösartiger faulender Abszess. Seinen Körper ausschalten.

Er hatte bittere Schreie erwartet; ein Schreien vor Schmerz, vor den Qualen des ihn auffressenden Feuers – doch Hvitserk blieb stark. Als Ubbe sich endlich wieder für einen Moment traute, die Augen auf den Mast zu wenden, an dem sein kleiner Bruder gerade bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt werden sollte, keuchte er leise. Er bemerkte, dass Torvi neben ihm sich leicht regte und seinen Blick suchte; doch Ubbe starrte nur in die Flammen.

Er starrte auf die hellen und gelblichen Zungen, die sich mittlerweile an Hvitserk’s Beinen hochschlangen. Starrte auf die Fesseln, die so fest um Hvitserk’s Handgelenke und Körper geschlungen waren, dass man Striemen feuchter Wundnässe sah, die durch die Flammen und die unbändige Hitze nur noch weiter aufrissen. Sie rissen die Haut auf, so wie sie Ubbe’s Herz zerrissen, seine Lungen, als er seinem kleinen Bruder ins Gesicht sah.

Hvitserk’s Gesicht war bleich und blutunterlaufen, wie es schon die ganzen, verrückten letzten Wochen und Monate gewesen war – die Trinkerei, von der Ubbe ihn nicht hatte abhalten können, forderte nun seinen Tribut. Die Äderchen in den einst so tiefgrauen Augen waren blutrot, müde, verklebt vom Rauch und Ruß, und Ubbe biss sich auf die Lippen. Es war fast nicht auszuhalten…

Hvitserk’s Kopf war nicht auf Ubbe gerichtet; sein kleiner Bruder, der zwar stark zitterte, aber immer noch keine Schreie von sich ließ, hatte den Kopf gehoben und starrte in den bewölkten Himmel. Es hatte nicht geregnet, nicht heute, zu Ubbe’s Leidwesen – doch die Wolken waren dennoch massig am Himmel zu finden. Hvitserk stierte mit seinen rötlichen Augen hoch, und Tränen liefen seine Wangen entlang. Ob es vom beißenden Rauch war oder aus purer Empfindung, aus Trauer vielleicht – Ubbe hätte alles gegeben, um in diesen Momenten der Qualen in den Kopf seines Bruders gucken zu können.

Ubbe stieß ein tiefes Atmen aus; er hielt es nicht aus. Sein ganzer Körper stand unter Anspannung, und obwohl er es eigentlich nicht wollte, schaute er auf die andere Seite des Ufers herüber; und seine Augen fanden schnell, was er finden wollte.

Sein ältester Bruder Björn hatte den Mund zu einer miesgelaunten und wütenden Grimasse verzogen. Die Augen, so blau wie die ihres Vaters, hatten sich stur wie ein Bock auf den brennenden Hvitserk gerichtet, der mittlerweile ein oder zwei tiefe, röchelnde Laute von sich abgelassen hatte, bei denen es Ubbe eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

Ubbe begann zu beten. Seinen Blick immer noch starr auf seinen ältesten Bruder gerichtet, betete er zu Odin, dass sein großer Bruder ihm endlich das Zeichen geben würde, das Zeichen der Erlösung, des bitteren Endes von Ubbe’s und Hvitserk’s Qualen. Es dauerte ein paar Herzschläge lang, bis Björn seine Augen auf Ubbe richtete.

Sie sahen sich für mehrere Momente an – und Ubbe spürte, was sein Bruder in diesen Sekunden sagte, allein mit dem kräftigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Seine Wut, seine Trauer, sein gebrochenes Herz. Ubbe nickte leicht – er versuchte, so viel Bitten und Vergebung in dieses Nicken zu legen, wie er nur konnte; Gefühle zu zeigen hatte ihm nie wirklich gelegen, doch es war höchste Zeit.

Der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch wurde stärker.

Es waren qualvolle Sekunden, in denen sich die Brüder über den Steg hinweg ansahen, den brennenden Hvitserk in der Mitte. Ein Sonnenstrahl preschte durch die Wolkendecke, sprengte die Dunkelheit für einen Moment auf – und dieser Strahl fiel genau auf Hvitserk, der immer noch wie ein Besessener in den Himmel oben starrte. Er lächelte jetzt leicht.

Björn hatte den Blickkontakt zu Ubbe einen Moment lang eingestellt; er sah mit seinem verzogenen Gesicht den Strahl der Sonne an, ließ seine Augen hinab zu seinem brennenden Bruder sinken. Ubbe schluckte; langsam wurde er unruhig. Hatte Björn es sich anders überlegt?

Doch dann fing Björn Ubbe’s Blick erneut auf – und er nickte, nach einer halben und gefühlten Unendlichkeit nickte er endlich. Ubbe fühlte sich fast so, als sei er aus einem schweren Fieber erwacht – er durfte keine Zeit verlieren.

Mit einem beherzten Griff schnappte er sich seine Axt aus seinem Gürtel, und warf sie mit aller Kraft in die Mitte an den siedend heißen Stamm, an dem Hvitserk festgebunden war – und die Fesseln sprangen ab, während der wie gelähmte Hvitserk einfach nur stumm und bewegungslos ins Wasser fiel.

Ubbe dachte in diesen Sekunden nicht nach – er funktionierte einfach nur. Mit einem Hechtsprung glitt er in das eiskalte Wasser und tauchte einige Meter ab; er fand seinen Bruder schnell, schloss seine Hand um dessen Arm und zog ihn mit an die Oberfläche, an der sich das Volk schon vor Aufregung wandte und tuschelte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem Ubbe seinen kleinen Bruder klitschnass auf den Steg hieven konnte; er ließ sich von Björn helfen, der Hvitserk direkt und erbarmungslos am Kragen packte und auf den Boden drückte. Er ließ ihm nicht einmal eine Sekunde zum Atmen.

Ubbe zog seinen eigenen nassen Körper aus dem Wasser und fuhr sich durch den Bart; seine Augen richteten sich auf das Wasser. Er wusste sowieso, was nun kommen würde. Die Tropfen seiner nassen Kleidung klatschten leise ins Wasser und ließen sein Spiegelbild verzerrt wirken.

„Du dachtest wohl, du hast einen wunderbaren Tod verdient, nicht wahr, mein Bruder? Dachtest, du kommst nach Valhalla, um mit unserem Vater zu speisen und zu feiern, was? Niemals… Ich werde dir keinen ehrenhaften Tod geben!! Du wirst leiden, ausgestoßen in der Wildnis leben… und dein Name wird noch vor diesem Winter ausgelöscht sein, genau wie dein Körper und Geist… keine heiligen Hallen!!“ Björn’s Stimme hallte durch die gesamte Umgebung; es war kein Zweifel daran, zu was er seinen jüngeren Bruder verdonnert hatte. Was für eine Bürde er ihm auferlegt hatte…

Ubbe fuhr sich durch seinen langen Zopf und senkte seinen Blick auf Björn und Hvitserk neben ihm; Hvitserk sagte kein Wort. Er war immer noch leicht am Prusten, immer noch schoss ihm Wasser aus der Lunge. Björn schlug Hvitserk einmal fest ins Gesicht, bevor er mit einem wütenden Schnauben aufstand und von dannen ging. Als er an Ubbe vorbeiging, spürte Ubbe einen leichten Tritt gegen seinen Rücken. Er hatte schon fast damit gerechnet – aber immerhin hatte sein Bruder seine Bitte erhört.

Als sich der Aufmarsch an Menschen langsam lichtete, rutschte Ubbe herüber zu Hvitserk und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die blutunterlaufenden Augen sahen ihn fragend an, verwirrt, verzweifelt.

Ubbe stieß ein leichtes Keuchen aus; er zog Hvitserk näher an sich heran, drückte seine Stirn gegen Hvitserk’s. Das Wasser lief beiden noch immer ins Gesicht, doch Ubbe störte es nicht. Wichtig war, dass der Körper unter ihm noch atmete.

„Es ist alles gut, es ist besser so. Hvitserk, ich…“, begann Ubbe, doch Hvitserk keuchte nur und rutschte leicht weg. Er sah Ubbe mit einem Ausdruck an, den er nicht so ganz zuordnen konnte. War es Verletztheit? Wut?

„Ich war bereit, Ubbe. Ich wollte gehen… Jetzt komme ich nie nach Valhalla.“ Seine Stimme klang heiser, wie angekratzt durch das Feuer. Mit einem Stoß wollte er Ubbe von sich wegschubsen, doch Ubbe blieb standhaft. Er schloss seine Hand um Hvitserk’s Handgelenk, zog ihn wieder näher.

„Du wirst noch nach Valhalla kommen. Ich verspreche es dir.“

„Ich bin verbannt worden! Wie stellst du dir das vor?“, schrie Hvitserk; Ubbe erschrak, wich zurück; Hvitserk’s Stimme war fester als erwartet. Und als wäre das nicht genug, stand er nun auch noch wankend auf und wollte sich in Richtung Dorf aufmachen.

Doch Ubbe war schneller; er packte seinen immer noch entkräfteten Bruder mit einem wütenden Schnauben und warf ihn über seine Schulter; er kannte nur einen Ort, wo sie jetzt hinkonnten….


	2. Der Geschmack von Regen

*** ein paar Jahre zuvor, kurz vor Mittsommernacht ***

_ *** Ubbe *** _

  
  
  
  
„Du schießt zu weit nach rechts, das war schlecht.“, raunte Ubbe’s Stimme unverkenntlich zu Hvitserk herüber; der junge Wikinger sah seinen älteren Bruder mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an und schnaubte.  
  
  
Es war schon fast dunkel; die Bäume warfen düstere Schatten auf die Lichtung, und den ganzen Tag schon sah es aus, als würde es gegen Abend anfangen zu regnen. Hvitserk sah noch einmal herüber zu der Schussscheibe aus hellem, rauen Holz; er fand nicht, dass sein Pfeil zu weit nach rechts abgedriftet war – aber man konnte sagen was man wollte, Ubbe hatte beim Trainieren immer einen eigenen Kopf. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte sich Hvitserk weg von der Zielscheibe und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen eine alte Eiche.  
  
  
Sie waren schon den ganzen Tag hier draußen gewesen, hatten immer wieder zu viert trainiert; mit Pfeil und Bogen, Axt und Schwert. Ivar hatten sie auf einen Baumstumpf gesetzt; er war immer noch nicht in der Lage, sich vernünftig mit seinen verkrüppelten Beinen fortzubewegen. Unablässig wanderten seine Augen von Bruder zu Bruder; Ubbe war aufgefallen, dass er meistens besonders Sigurd beobachte, und er wusste auch genau warum: die beiden hassten sich abgrundtief. Ubbe verweilte einen Augenblick bei Ivar; er konnte die kleine Zornesfalte zwischen den Augenbrauen genau sehen, und mit einem beherzten Schwung schlug Ubbe ihm auf die Schulter. Ivar sah zu ihm hoch, neugierig, auch wenn die Wut aus seiner Stirn nicht verschwand.  
  
  
„Wenn du willst, üben wir nochmal Schwertkampf.“, sagte er mit einem Grinsen; Ivar nickte und griff neben sich, wo er sein schmiedeeisernes Schwert abgelegt hatte. Ubbe stieß ein Schnauben aus und griff in seinen Gürtel, um sich für den Angriff mit seinem Schwert bereit zu halten.  
  
  
Es ging direkt los; Ubbe griff Ivar ohne nachzudenken an. Er war es gewohnt, dass Ivar erst wirklich gut wurde, wenn ihn jemand unverhofft angriff; und genau dies tat Ubbe. Er hatte sich nie über Ivar’s Künste mit dem Schwert beschweren können; trotz seiner Behinderung war Ivar genau wie seine anderen Brüder ein genialer Kämpfer. Vielleicht taktisch sogar ein wenig klüger als sie.  
  
  
„Gut so!“ Ubbe wehrte einen gekonnten Seitenhieb von Ivar noch gerade so ab; er nahm den entstehenden Schwung durch das Ausweichen auf und traf Ivar mit einem gezielten Schlag fast an den Rippen. Ivar’s Augen glühten; das Blau brannte förmlich, und Ubbe ließ sein Schwert sinken.  
  
  
„Du musst den Schwung optimal ausnutzen, Ivar. Lass deine Seiten niemals unkontrolliert, denn ein Hieb in die Rippen oder die Seite…“, er schlug Ivar leicht mit der Faust in die Seite, während dieser nur erbost Luft ausstieß; „… ist immer ein tödlicher.“  
  
  
„Björn hat mal einen überlebt.“, sagte Ivar; er legte sein Schwert wieder aufgeregt neben sich und starrte Ubbe neugierig an, der nur ein Lachen ausstieß.  
  
  
„Was meinst du wohl, Ivar, woher er seinen Namen hat? Björn Eisenseite? Klingelt es da?“  
  
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen wandte sich Ubbe wieder den anderen zu; Hvitserk stand immer noch an die alte Eiche gelehnt und beobachtete Ubbe und Ivar argwöhnisch. Ubbe fing seinen Blick auf – Hvitserk sah nicht gerade zufrieden aus, aber er war heute auch sehr schlecht im Schießen gewesen. Als könnte er sich nicht konzentrieren, als sei er abgelenkt durch etwas. Oder, dachte Ubbe, oder er war wieder in Gedanken bei den Frauen aus Kattegat.  
  
  
Denn eigentlich schoss Hvitserk sogar besser als Sigurd.  
  
  
„Mach nochmal fünf Schuss, Hvitserk.“, sagte Ubbe knapp und wandte sich der Zielscheibe zu; hinter sich hörte er das unruhiges Rascheln von jemandem, der sich vom Baum abstützte. Ein Tropfen Regen fiel leicht und kühl in Ubbe’s Nacken; der Himmel würde sich endgültig verdüstern. Ein wenig Wind kam auf, und dem ersten Tropfen folgten mehrere.  
  
  
„Ich hab‘ keine Lust im Regen zu schießen. Ich bin fertig.“ Etwas an Hvitserk’s Stimme störte Ubbe; sie war patzig, fast missmutig. Mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue drehte Ubbe sich zu ihm um. Hvitserk stand nur zwei Meter entfernt und biss sich auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er Ubbe herausfordernd ansah. Sigurd schnarrte nur.  
  
  
„Es fängt gleich eh an zu regnen, lass‘ ihn doch. Er schießt heute eh wie ein Krüppel.“, keckerte Sigurd; Ivar rutschte auf seinem Baumstumpf hin und her und wandte seine blauen Augen Sigurd zu.  
  
  
„Wie ein Krüppel? Ich schieße besser als du, Mistkröte. Sieh! Ich hab‘ dem verdammten Hirsch ins Auge geschossen! Das hat nicht mal Ubbe geschafft.“  
  
  
Ubbe atmete tief aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust – es war immer ein Zeitpunkt am Tag, genau ein Zeitpunkt, an dem Sigurd und Ivar sich anfingen zu streiten. Meistens war es Ivar, der provozierte; dass die heutige Schlammschlacht von Sigurd angezettelt wurde, kam selten vor; Ubbe kratzte sich am Bart und nickte Ivar zu.  
  
  
„Geht ihr ruhig schon mal. Ich zeig‘ Hvitserk noch etwas.“  
  
  
Hvitserk starrte Ubbe verständnislos an; seine Augen waren verzerrt, und als Ubbe an ihm heruntersah, konnte er eine geballte Faust sehen. Was auch immer es war- irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.  
  
  
„Macht was ihr wollt, ihr Vögel.“, murrte Sigurd. Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und ging, ohne auf Ivar zu achten. Dieser rutschte gemächlich von dem Stamm runter und zog sein Schwert mit sich. Als er sich mit beiden abgestützten Armen noch einmal seinen zwei Brüdern zuwandte, sagte er: „Du kannst meine Pfeile benutzen. Aber nur, wenn du dieses Mal auch triffst, Hvitserk.“  
  
  
Hvitserk sagte gar nichts; er funkelte Ivar mit einem tödlichen Blick an, bevor dieser sich lachend durch den nasser werdenden Sandboden zog und leise davonschlurfte; Ubbe sah ihm nach. Ihm wurde ganz seltsam bei dem Gedanken, dass Ivar ihn immer an eine große, dunkle Schlange erinnerte, wenn er dort im Morast herumkroch. Doch mit Ivar war nie zu scherzen; er war einfach zu skrupellos.  
  
  
Ubbe schniefte kurz und drehte sich dann wieder zu Hvitserk um, der sich immer noch keinen Meter gerührt hatte. Der Regen war etwas stärker geworden; Hvitserk’s dunkelblaues Leinenhemd hatte schon einige dunkle, nasse Flecken, und sein Leder an den Armen glänzte feucht. Er sah Ubbe nicht an; er starrte immer noch auf den Fleck, an dem Ivar gerade verschwunden war.  
  
  
„Komm schon, eine Runde machst du noch. Du hast heute erbärmlich geschossen. Oder ist was?“, sagte Ubbe knapp; er wusste, dass er normalerweise nicht so mit Hvitserk umsprang, doch heute war es irgendwie nicht so ganz stimmig zwischen ihnen, zumal Hvitserk kaum ein Wort gewechselt hatte, wo er doch sonst sprach wie ein Wasserfall.  
  
  
Hvitserk hob den Blick und sah Ubbe an; seine Augen feixten förmlich, und sein Mund war nicht sehr freundlich verzogen. Er ging einen Schritt auf Ubbe zu, der seinen kleinen Bruder nur streng ansah. Als Hvitserk so nah stand, dass Ubbe ihn riechen konnte, leckte sich Hvitserk kurz über die Lippen.  
  
  
„Ich werde nicht mehr schießen.“  
  
  
„Du schießt. Du hast heute so schlecht geschossen wie sonst nie… Ich bin nicht mit dir hier rausgegangen, damit du dein Versagen demonstrieren kannst.“ Ubbe’s Stimme wurde rau; Hvitserk stieß ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus und riss Ubbe den Bogen aus den Händen, den er vorher aufgehoben und Hvitserk hingehalten hatte.  
  
  
„Du wirst ja sehen.“, zischte Hvitserk; Ubbe verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. Der Regen wurde stärker; mittlerweile spürte auch Ubbe, wie sein Hemd durchgehend nässer wurde. Kalt war der Regen.  
  
  
Hvitserk atmete tief aus und spannte einen Pfeil in den Bogen ein; er stellte sich aufrecht hin und schloss ein Auge. Ubbe konnte genau sehen, dass Hvitserk seinen Arm überspannt hatte; ein leichtes Zittern ging durch den Bogen, das Hvitserk bewusst zu verdrängen versuchte. Doch als der Pfeil mit einiger Kraft losflog, landete er nicht einmal ansatzweise in der Mitte.  
  
  
Ubbe starrte Hvitserk an, der sich mittlerweile fester auf die Unterlippe biss; er konnte anhand der aufsteigenden Röte an den Wangen sehen, dass sein kleiner Bruder kurz vor einem Wutausbruch stand. Doch er ließ sich auch nicht von ihm auf der Nase herumtanzen. Niemals.  
  
  
„Das war sogar noch schlechter als vorhin. Sogar Schildmaiden treffen besser als du.“  
  
  
Hvitserk stieß ein düsteres Lachen aus; er ließ den Bogen sinken und drehte sich in Richtung Ubbe, der nach wie vor die Arme verschränkt hatte.  
  
  
„Weißt du was, Ubbe? Du kannst mich mal. Ich gehe. Du behandelst mich sowieso wie Dreck!“  
  
  
„Wie Dreck? Das nennst du wie Dreck?“  
  
  
Ubbe stellte sich vor Hvitserk; der Regen prasselte auf beide nieder, nässte die Haare und die Gesichter; die beiden starrten sich an, und Ubbe sah eine Zornesfalte auf Hvitserk’s Stirn.  
  
  
„Ja, wie Dreck! Schon die ganze Zeit! Du willst immer der Beste sein… Selbst Ivar, diesen wandelnden Idioten, lobst du mehr als mich! Ich hab‘ die Schnauze voll so von dir behandelt zu werden.“, zischte Hvitserk; er warf den Bogen mit einer harten Bewegung vor Ubbe’s Füße. Ubbe folgte dem Bogen nur kurz mit seinem Blick, bevor er mit aufsteigender Wut Hvitserk wieder musterte. Hvitserk atmete heftig; es klang fast so, als wäre er gerannt.  
  
  
„Heb den Bogen wieder auf.“  
  
  
„Einen Scheiß mach ich.“  
  
  
„Du hebst jetzt sofort den Bogen auf, Hvitserk, oder wir beide kriegen ein Problem.“  
  
  
Hvitserk schnaubte; er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Boden, suchte dann aber wieder nach Ubbe’s Augen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Der Regen war mittlerweile so stark, dass die beiden triefend nass waren.  
  
  
Ubbe starrte Hvitserk noch einen Moment voller Wut an; dann bückte er sich und hob den Bogen auf. Als er wieder auf Augenhöhe war, sagte er nur knapp: „Du kommst das nächste Mal nicht mit. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst.“  
  
  
Er drehte sich um und wandte sich zum Gehen; verrückt, dieser Tag. Während seine anderen Brüder relativ human gewesen waren, war Hvitserk einfach seltsam heute. Er hatte gerade zwei Schritte durch den dicker werdenden Schlamm gemacht, als er eine leise Stimme hörte.  
  
  
„Leck mich, du Bastard.“  
  
  
Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da hatte Ubbe den Bogen in den Matsch geschmissen und war mit schweren Schritten auf seinen Bruder zugestürmt. Mit einem festen und beherzten Griff packte er Hvitserk am Kinn, mit Daumen und Zeigefinger; er bohrte die Finger so tief in die Haut, dass Hvitserk ein leises, überraschtes Keuchen ausstieß.  
  
  
„Was hast du da gerade eben gesagt?! Sag mal, was ist los mit dir? Erst schießt du erbärmlich, dann das hier! Ich glaube dir sollte jemand mal wieder einen Faustschlag verpassen, so frech wie du bist! Vergeude meine Zeit nicht…“, zischte Ubbe wütend; Hvitserk’s Ausdruck hatte sich mittlerweile gewandelt. Seine Augen sahen verzweifelt aus, und Ubbe ließ seinen Schraubstockgriff um Hvitserk’s Gesicht locker und nahm die Hand aus dem Gesicht.  
  
  
Der Regen war nun so stark, dass Hvitserk zu zittern begann; und auch Ubbe konnte spüren, dass es kälter wurde. Er wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, da packte ein fester Handgriff ihn am Handgelenk. Ubbe sah erneut zu Hvitserk; die blauen Augen trafen sich für einige Momente, in denen Ubbe genau spüren konnte, dass etwas zwischen ihnen passierte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl; Ubbe’s Nacken begann zu kribbeln, und er spürte, wie ihm ein wenig der Atem stockte.  
  
  
Und als er gerade fragen wollte, was denn jetzt wieder los sei, spürte er schon den drängenden Druck von nassen und kalten Lippen auf seinen.  
  
  
Es war ein hektischer, geradezu bissiger Kuss; Ubbe versteifte sich. Es fühlte sich an, als würden ihm sämtliche Eingeweide in die Füße rutschen; jegliches Gefühl aus den Fingern verschwand, und auch aus seinem Gesicht. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte – er konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Hvitserk stieß ein nervöses Seufzen aus; er leckte sich kurz über die Lippen und klammerte seine Hände in Ubbe’s Hemd, direkt über seinem Brustbein. Er zitterte stark, begann damit, an einem von Ubbe’s Knöpfen zu fummeln, als sei er nervös.  
  
  
Ubbe starrte ihn immer noch an, wie von Sinnen: jegliche Wärme war ihm aus dem Körper gewichen, und er konnte kein Wort sagen. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob er das eben nur geträumt hatte; bis Hvitserk ein leises, nervöses Lachen ausstieß, während er nur auf Ubbe’s Knopf an der Brust starrte.  
  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich… - ich war nicht ganz bei Sinnen.“ Hvitserk flüsterte diese Worte fast, und mit einem Mal ließ er Ubbe los und begann zu rennen. Ubbe sah ihm hinterher, bis er verschwunden war; starrte auf die matschigen Fußabdrücke im Boden, die sein kleiner Bruder hinterlassen hatte.  
  
  
Erst als der Regen so stark wurde, dass man seine eigene Hand bald nicht mehr sehen konnte, hob Ubbe den Bogen vom Boden auf und warf ihn sich über die Schulter; er war froh, dass ihm auf dem Weg nach Hause keine Menschenseele entgegenkam.


	3. Der Regenmacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für eure Kudos und den lieben Kommentar! Ich habe ein wenig gewerkelt und die Überschriften geändert, weil in einem anderen Forum die Leute gerne auch Hvitserk's POV lesen wollten... und um kein Chaos anzurichten, habe ich die Überschriften so gemacht dass es verständlich wird! :) Ich hoffe natürlich euch gefällt das ebenso... Wir arbeiten hier immerhin mal mit Zeitsprüngen. :D Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Restsonntag! :)

*** ein paar Jahre zuvor, kurz vor Mittsommernacht ***  
  
 _*** Hvitserk ***_

  
  
Hvitserk schnappte heftig nach Luft; er war viel zu schnell gerannt. Mit einem leichten Seufzen lehnte er sich gegen die knorrige Rinde eines großen Baumes und versuchte, den Schwindel ein wenig loszuwerden.

  
„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße...“

  
Er stieß diese Worte knapp aus; er konnte selbst hören, wie brüchig seine Stimme war, wie verzweifelt sie klang in dem Regen und der Dunkelheit. Ihm wurde schwindelig, und mit einer leicht mechanischen Bewegung stützte er beide Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Etwas heißes sammelte sich am Rand seiner Augenlider, doch er wollte diese Gefühle nicht hochkommen lassen. Nicht jetzt, wo er doch sowieso nicht wusste wohin mit sich selbst.

  
Die umgehende Luft war mittlerweile so kühl, dass Hvitserk’s Mund leichten Dampf ausstieß, und der Regen prasselte nach wie vor ohne Halt auf ihn nieder. Er war schon so nass, dass man hätte meinen können, er sei kopfüber in einen der Seen gefallen.

  
Mit einem leisen Wimmern drückte Hvitserk sich mit seinen Händen hoch und presste seinen Rücken gegen die scharfkantige Rinde des Baumes. Er konnte selbst nicht glauben, was er dort gerade getan hatte; und sofort schossen ihm die Bilder wieder in den Kopf. Immer noch heftig atmend schloss er die Augen.

  
Es war ein relativ entspannter Tag gewesen, und eigentlich hatte er sich schon länger auf den Tag mit seinen Brüdern gefreut. Er liebte es, mit den anderen Geschicklichkeit und den Kampf zu trainieren, und vor allem liebte er Bogenschießen. Er war von seinen Brüdern sogar fast der Beste darin.

  
Doch in jener Nacht vor dem Tag hatte er einen furchtbar verstörenden Traum gehabt. Im Prinzip war er nicht wirklich furchtbar gewesen – er hatte weder von Fratzen noch von bösen Menschen geträumt. Und dennoch war er so durcheinander nach dem Aufwachen gewesen, dass er an diesem Tag auch nicht hatte weiterschlafen können.

  
Im Traum hatte er seinen großen Bruder Ubbe gesehen, und nicht nur gesehen. Er erinnerte sich an sein Lachen, seine schönen Zähne in der Dunkelheit… und an warme Lippen, die ihn immer und immer wieder geküsst hatten. Hände die sich an seine Schultern geklammert hatten, und das wunderbare Gewicht seines Bruders über ihm…

  
Es war also kein Wunder, warum Hvitserk an diesem Tag mehr als verwirrt und schlecht gelaunt herumlief. Seine Brüder schienen es zu bemerken – mehr oder weniger. Denn wie sich herausstellte, schoss er an diesem Tag so phänomenal schlecht, dass selbst der sonst so liebe Ubbe ein paar harte Worte fallen ließ.

  
Hvitserk schulterte seinen Bogen und sah Ubbe mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Natürlich hatte er schlecht geschossen, und er wünschte sich manchmal, dass Ubbe wüsste, dass er der Grund für diese Verfehlungen war. Doch natürlich tat er das nicht. Ubbe forderte Ivar zu einem weiteren Kampf heraus, während Hvitserk sich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen gegen einen Baum lehnte.

  
Es störte ihn schon eine ganze Weile, das alles hier. Es störte ihn, seine Brüder streiten zu sehen, und vor allem störte es ihn, dass er momentan innerlich anscheinend nicht gut auf Ubbe zu sprechen war. Im Sommer war es ihm aufgefallen, da hatte er zum ersten Mal bemerkt, dass er Ubbe zu oft im Visier hatte. Beim Baden im See zum Beispiel. Da hatte er seine Augen nicht eine Sekunde von dem nassen und lachenden Ubbe abwenden können. Ubbe kam einfach zu sehr nach seinem Vater – er war stolz, gut gebaut und hatte dieselben Augen, nur vielleicht einen Hauch wärmer als die ihres Vaters. Und er war gutherzig.

  
Hvitserk mochte Menschen mit Herz, das hatte er schon immer. Umso mehr störte es ihn, als er den grinsenden Ubbe nun mit Ivar kämpfen sah. Die Bewegungen der beiden waren koordiniert und fest, und dennoch war Ubbe derjenige, der gewann.

  
„Gut so.“, raunte seine Stimme zu ihm herüber, und Hvitserk schniefte leicht. In seinem Innern kochte etwas hoch, dass er nicht zuordnen konnte. Er lehnte den Bogen, den er immer noch umklammert hatte, gegen den Baum.

  
Immer mehr Tropfen fielen vom Himmel; mittlerweile fing es doch richtig an zu regnen. Er fragte sich, warum er sich eigentlich noch immer hier herumtrieb. Irgendwie konnte er Ubbe’s Anblick heute nicht ertragen, nicht nach diesem verstörenden Traum.

  
Brüder machten so etwas nicht. Es gab immerhin genügend gute Frauen da draußen, die sich ohne einen Widerstand nehmen ließen.

  
„Mach nochmal fünf Schuss, Hvitserk.“

  
Hvitserk hob den Kopf an und sah herüber zu Ubbe, der sich zu ihm gedreht hatte; etwas Strenges lag in seinem Blick. Einen Moment lang rührte Hvitserk sich nicht; er fühlte sich schwindelig. Irgendwie bedrückt. Und auf irgendeine Art und Weise konnte er Wut empfinden, obwohl er das äußerst selten tat.

  
Nur mit äußerstem Widerwillen drückte sich Hvitserk vom Baum weg und blieb zwei gute Schritte vor Ubbe entfernt stehen. Der Regen war kalt, und dass sein Hemd schon jetzt nass wurde, störte ihn. Als er einmal tief Luft holte, konnte er Ubbe riechen. Der Geruch war so vertraut….

  
„Ich hab‘ keine Lust im Regen zu schießen. Ich bin fertig.“, murrte Hvitserk und sah seinem Bruder herausfordernd in die Augen. Er würde einen Teufel tun und sich weiter zum Affen machen, nicht heute. Und schon gar nicht vor Ubbe. Ubbe’s blaue Augen waren strikt auf ihn gerichtet, und anhand seiner kleinen Falte auf der Stirn wusste Hvitserk genau, dass er über etwas nachdachte.

  
Ein leichtes Zittern ging Hvitserk durch den Körper – und er wusste, dass das nicht vom Regen kam. Er war zwar nass, aber kalt war ihm keineswegs. Um ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken, kaute er leicht auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Sie fühlte sich schon ganz geschwollen an, weil er diese Bewegung schon mehrfach heute vollführt hatte; doch noch schmeckte er kein Blut.

  
„Es fängt eh gleich an zu regnen, also lass ihn doch. Er schießt eh wie ein Krüppel.“ Hvitserk sah nur kurz zu Sigurd; es sah ihm so ähnlich, wieder einen derben Spruch abzulassen. Hauptsache, er konnte andere herunterbuttern. Eine leichte Welle von Wut fuhr Hvitserk so scharf durch den Körper, dass er sich fast durch ein Zittern verraten hätte.

  
Die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Sigurd und Ivar bekam er gar nicht wirklich mit, und er wollte das auch nicht. Er wollte eigentlich gar nichts mehr mitbekommen. Weder von Ubbe, noch von Ivar, noch von Sigurd. Allein vor dem Feuer sitzen, das wäre doch etwas… Er starrte auf den Fleck, an dem seine Brüder zuvor im seichten Regen verschwunden waren.

  
Erst als Ubbe ihn wieder ansprach, hob Hvitserk den Kopf; sah Ubbe nicht, dass er keine Lust zum Schießen hatte? Dass er einfach komplett und absolut neben der Spur war? Doch außer einem nachdenklichen und strengen Blick war dort nichts.

  
Er wusste nicht, woher seine plötzliche Wut kam. Doch sein ganzer Körper schrie danach, endlich ausrasten zu können, endlich schreien zu können. Langsam formte Hvitserk seine Hand zu einer Faust; es tat gut, all den inneren Druck auf sein Fleisch zu legen anstatt in seine Worte. Er wagte es sogar, so nah auf Ubbe zuzugehen, dass er den intensiven Geruch von ihm deutlich wahrnahm. Vermischt mit dem Regen war es wie eine Tortur für Hvitserk.

  
„Ich werde heute nicht mehr schießen.“

  
„Du schießt. Du hast heute so schlecht geschossen wie sonst nie… Ich bin nicht mit dir hier rausgegangen, damit du dein Versagen demonstrieren kannst.“ Ubbe’s Stimme hatte sich verhärtet. Eigentlich war Ubbe nie so zu ihm gewesen, doch was sollte es auch bringen? Er konnte sich nicht andauernd wehren.

  
Er stieß ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus und riss Ubbe den Bogen aus den Händen, grober als er eigentlich wollte. Eine nackte Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Rücken, als er Ubbe’s kühle Finger für einen kurzen Moment gespürt hatte; ein seltsames Gefühl. Er hatte Ubbe sonst immer ohne Probleme berühren können, und sie waren sich eigentlich immer sehr nahe gewesen. Doch heute brachte es ihn fast um.

  
  
„Du wirst schon sehen.“, zischte er und stellte sich auf die Abschussposition. In diesen Momenten versuchte er wirklich, seine ganze innere Stärke aufzubringen und sein verwirrtes Inneres nicht nach außen zu kehren; doch als Hvitserk den Bogen spannte und nach hinten zog, merkte er selbst, dass er zu viel des Guten in diese sonst so einfache Bewegung legte. Er hatte viel zu weit überspannt; doch er wollte auch raus aus dieser Situation. Deswegen schloss er ein Auge und fixierte die Mitte der Zielscheibe. Als der Pfeil endlich losflog, konnte er Ubbe’s Nähe wie ein Kribbeln im Nacken spüren, dicht hinter ihm.

  
Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er fest die Augen. Er spürte genau, wie ein Schwall mächtiger Hitze in seine Wangen stieg und ihn innerlich beben ließ; und Ubbe schien das auch zu merken, als er das nächste Mal den Mund aufmachte:

  
„Das war noch schlechter als vorhin. Sogar Schildmaiden treffen besser als du!“

  
  
Hvitserk traf dieser Spruch doch stärker als gedacht; ob es an seiner Verfassung lag oder nicht, vermochte er nicht zu erkennen, doch er drehte sich mit einem groben Gefühl der Wut im Bauch zu Ubbe um, der die Arme immer noch verschränkt hatte. Der Regen hatte sein Gesicht gesprenkelt, und er sah etwas wüst aus. Doch das mochte Hvitserk eigentlich sehr gerne. Er mochte Ubbe auch, wenn er ganz verschmutzt und blutend aus einer Schlacht kam, nach Kampf riechend. Diese gewohnte Vertrautheit… Doch momentan stand nichts außer Wut zwischen ihnen. Er stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus, dass in seiner Kehle brannte.

  
„Weißt du was, Ubbe? Du kannst mich mal. Ich gehe. Du behandelst mich sowieso wie Dreck!“

  
„Wie Dreck? Das nennst du Dreck?“

  
Ubbe’s Stimme war in seine äußerst raue Tonart gefallen; er stand Hvitserk immer noch fest gegenüber, starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unverständnis und Ärger an. Hvitserk spürte, wie sich seine eigene Stirn in Falten legte.

  
Er wollte nichts wie weg hier. Denn ein Gefühl schlich sich in diesen Momenten noch in seinen Körper – Sehnsucht.

  
„Ja, wie Dreck! Schon die ganze Zeit! Du willst immer der Beste sein… Selbst Ivar, diesen wandelnden Idioten, lobst du mehr als mich! Ich hab‘ die Schnauze voll so von dir behandelt zu werden.“ Hvitserk hatte die Worte so zischend ausgestoßen, dass er fast wie Ivar klang, wenn er wütend war. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Alles in dieser Situation erstickte ihn. Machte ihn blind.

  
Blind vor Verzweiflung, blind vor Wut. Mit einer festen Bewegung warf er Ubbe den Bogen vor die Füße; sein Bruder musterte den Bogen nur kurz, bevor er Hvitserk wieder mehr als wütend ansah.

  
„Heb den Bogen auf.“

  
„Einen Scheiß mach‘ ich!“ Ein Zittern, Hvitserk spürte es genau. Und der Regen machte die Situation auch nicht besser; er war mittlerweile so nass, dass die Leinen an seinem Körper klebten.

  
„Du hebst jetzt sofort den Bogen auf, Hvitserk, oder wir beide kriegen ein Problem.“, raunte Ubbe ihm zu.

  
Verzweiflung kam in Hvitserk auf, und zwar tiefe. Er wusste sich nicht zu helfen, um aus dieser unangenehmen Situation herauszukommen. Er hasste es, mit Ubbe zu streiten; er konnte den enttäuschten Blick in den tiefblauen Augen einfach nicht ertragen. Dennoch schüttelte er mit einem Biss auf seine Unterlippe den Kopf.

  
Ubbe musterte ihn einen Moment; dann bückte er sich und hob den Bogen auf. Als sich ihre Augen wiederfanden, trafen Hvitserk die Worte wie ein Axthieb. „Du kommst das nächste Mal nicht mit. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst.“

  
Ein dicker Kloß machte sich in Hvitserk’s Kehle breit, der ihm ein wenig Luft nahm; das Gefühl zu ertrinken überschwemmte ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Es zerriss ihn fast, als Ubbe auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und gehen wollte. Doch was sollte er tun?

  
Die Worte waren bereits ausgesprochen, bevor Hvitserk überhaupt gemerkt hatte, dass sie in seinem Kopf waren: „Leck mich, du Bastard.“

  
Das Stapfen von Stiefeln durch Schlamm wurde wieder deutlicher; mit einem festen Griff packte Ubbe ihn plötzlich am Kinn, und seine Augen waren leicht verengt vor Wut. Er griff Hvitserk so fest, dass dieser genaustens den Druck auf seiner Haut spürte, die Nägel, die sich in seine Haut bohrten. Hitze. Sie war auf einmal überall.

  
„Was hast du da gerade eben gesagt?! Sag mal, was ist los mit dir? Erst schießt du erbärmlich, dann das hier! Ich glaube dir sollte jemand mal wieder einen Faustschlag verpassen, so frech wie du bist! Vergeude meine Zeit nicht…“, zischte Ubbe wütend; Hvitserk fühlte, wie all seine Entschlossenheit binnen Sekunden in den Schlamm sickerte. Er wusste nicht, was seine Augen Ubbe sagten, doch dieser ließ ihn nach einer Weile los. Hvitserk konnte den Druck der Finger immer noch im Fleisch spüren.

  
Der Regen wurde stärker. Mittlerweile war es fast wie ein seichter Vorhang, der sich zwischen die beiden schob; immer mehr Wasser kam vom Himmel, und Hvitserk spürte, dass er erneut zu zittern begann.

  
Als Ubbe gehen wollte, nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und griff fest nach dem Handgelenk seines Bruders, der sich umdrehte und ihn nur verwirrt musterte. Etwas war dort in den Augen, das Hvitserk nicht verstand; war es Verständnis? Oder fühlte er sich nur genauso unwohl wie Hvitserk?

  
In diesen Sekunden war ihm aber alles egal. Sein Herz setzte fast aus, als er einen kleinen Schritt auf Ubbe zumachte, die Augen schloss.

  
Als er den Atem seines Bruders auf seinen Lippen spürte, zögerte er nicht, keine Sekunde lang. Und er küsste ihn.

  
Es war ein hektischer Kuss, doch Hvitserk konnte nicht anders. Seine Knie verwandelten sich in weiche Ästchen, die zu brechen drohten, und sein Herz schien ihm fast aus der Brust zu springen. Da war es also… Und es fühlte sich genauso an, wie Hvitserk es sich vorgestellt hatte: nass vom Regen, und doch so süß wie keine Speise dieser Welt. So verboten süß.

  
Er kam nicht wirklich klar; er hatte gespürt, dass Ubbe sich komplett unter dem Kuss versteift hatte; es war fast, als würde er den Atem anhalten.

  
Hvitserk wurde furchtbar nervös. Er warf seinen Blick auf das erste, was er in seine Augen bekam; einen Knopf an Ubbe’s Hemd. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren leicht über das kunstvoll geschnitzte Holz, den kleinen Knopf, der, wie Hvitserk sich komischerweise nun plötzlich erinnerte, einmal abgefallen war, und Mutter hatte ihn wieder angenäht.

  
Der Duft des nassen Ubbe ließ seine Gedanken kreisen; er stieß ein überaus nervöses Lachen aus, dass gar nicht vom selbst zu kommen schien. Ein Tropfen fiel ihm auf seine Finger, der vermutlich aus Ubbe’s Bart stammte.

  
„Es tut mir leid, ich…- ich war nicht ganz bei Sinnen.“ Es war nicht mehr als ein leises, heiseres Flüstern, denn Hvitserk’s Kehle fühlte sich an, als würde sie jeden Moment reißen.

  
Und bevor Ubbe ein Wort hatte sagen können, stieß er sich leicht von dem versteiften Körper seines Bruders ab und rannte.

  
Er war noch nie im Leben so gerannt wie heute. Nicht mal vor den ärgsten Feinden war mit dermaßen großer Geschwindigkeit geflohen; er war mehrmals gestolpert und hatte sich sein Knie aufgeschlagen, doch was scherte ihn dieser kleine Schmerz?

  
Und nun stand er hier, im kräftigen Regen in der Dämmerung und wusste nicht, warum er so etwas Törichtes und Dummes getan hatte. Sein Herz schlug immer noch so fest gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass es weh tat – atmen fiel aber wieder etwas leichter.

  
Doch das brodelnde Gefühl ließ nicht nach, auch nicht die Übelkeit im Bauch über das, was er getan hatte. Fast war es wie in seinem Traum; nur die Realität war nicht so wunderbar gewesen.

  
Als er sich wieder vom Baum wegdrückte und weiterlief, betete er zu den Göttern, sie mögen darüber wachen, dass Ubbe es niemandem sagte – und vor allem, dass er nach diesem Vorfall noch mit ihm reden würde.


	4. Das Gesicht der Bitterkeit

*** Gegenwart ***

_*** Ubbe ***_

Ubbe öffnete seine Augen und fuhr sich mit einem leisen Seufzen durch die Haare; seine Augen fixierten einen Punkt an der Decke, während er noch einige Momente still liegen blieb.

Er wusste nicht, warum er gerade von diesem Augenblick auf der Lichtung geträumt hatte. Es war für ihn damals nicht einfach gewesen, der erste Kuss zwischen ihnen. Vieles hatte es geändert; vieles war aber auch gleich geblieben zwischen ihm und Hvitserk. Er konnte sich noch ganz genau erinnern, wie sich dieses Gefühlschaos angefühlt hatte – schwer und belastend, und doch hatte Ubbe nie einen Groll auf Hvitserk wegen der Sache gehegt. Und ein versteckter Teil von ihm, ganz tief vergraben, hatte sich gut angefühlt. Wie das sanfte Kribbeln im Nacken, dass ihn die ganze Nacht damals nicht losgelassen hatte.

Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung drehte Ubbe sich leicht zur Seite. Eingewickelt in eine dicke Schicht aus Fellen lag Hvitserk neben ihm, immer noch tief schlafend. Ubbe lächelte leicht; ja, im Schlaf war so vieles einfacher, und er hätte sich ehrlich für Hvitserk gewünscht, dass dieser weiter so seelenruhig schlafen konnte, ohne Sorgen, ohne die schweren Tage, die vor ihm liegen würden.

Bedacht darauf, seinen kleinen Bruder nicht zu wecken, schob er die Felle an den Beinen von Hvitserk herunter und legte die dicken Verbände frei, die er gestern Nacht noch extra angelegt hatte. Langsam wickelte er den teilweise mit Blut befleckten Verband aus Leinen ab, immer darauf achtend, dass er die verbrannte Haut nicht zu sehr streifte. Zwei seiner Finger glitten langsam auf die erhitzte Haut, kontrollierten das Fleisch; doch viele zu ernsthafte Verbrennungen würde er seltsamerweise nicht davontragen. Ubbe zog den Verband wieder straff um die Beine, als eine heisere Stimme ihn leicht aufschrecken ließ.

„Man kann jemanden auch sanfter wecken als seine verbrannten Beine um diese ungöttliche Tageszeit zu versorgen.“

Ubbe lachte leise auf; er warf den Blick jedoch nicht zu Hvitserk, sondern beendete erst seine frühe Erstversorgung.

„Es muss sein. Du wirst deine Beine demnächst brauchen.“, sagte er und zog das Fell wieder über Hvitserk’s Beine. Amüsierte Augenpaare sahen ihn an.

„Ich hab‘ für eine Sekunde gedacht, dass wäre nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen.“

Ubbe atmete tief aus und legte sich wieder vernünftig neben Hvitserk; mit einem abgestützten Ellbogen lehnte er seinen Kopf auf seine Handfläche und erwiderte den Blick seines kleinen Bruders.

„Ich werde heute nochmal mit Björn reden. Ich finde, er sollte dir Zeit geben, bis deine Beine wieder vernünftig verheilt sind. Du wirst mit denen keinen Meter laufen können vor Schmerz. Es sei denn, du willst so schöne Krücken haben wie unser geliebter, verschollener Bruder.“

„Niemals werde ich mich auf diese Dinger stützen. Er geistert mir ohnehin schon wieder im Kopf herum…“, murmelte Hvitserk noch etwas müde. Als Ubbe daraufhin nur schnaubte, gab er ihm einen sanften Klapps mit der flachen Hand auf die Wange. „Hör auf so ein Gesicht zu ziehen, Ubbe. Ich hab‘ mich damit abgefunden. Und Björn wird dir nicht zuhören… Also frag erst gar nicht.“

Ubbe starrte auf die sanfte Kuhle zwischen Hvitserk’s Schulter und Schlüsselbein; die Haut dort war fast gar nicht von dem wütenden Feuer getroffen worden, hatte keinerlei Verletzungen. Einen Moment lang versuchte Ubbe, sich nicht an den süßen Geschmack dieser Stelle zu erinnern; zu oft hatte er diese Stelle gerochen, gebissen, geliebt. Es war fast so, als sei dies seine ganz persönliche Kuhle. Dort war er sicher. Dort waren Sorgen weit entfernt von ihm.

„Du kannst mich davon nicht abhalten. Ich kann die Verbannung zwar nicht aufhalten, aber ich kann dir Zeit verschaffen.“

„Zeit wofür?“

Ubbe öffnete den Mund, konnte jedoch vorerst gar nicht sagen, wofür. Für die Heilung? Für sich selbst? Er wusste, dass er die Verbannung nicht verkraften würde. Aber ob sein Bruder das unbedingt wissen sollte? Davor hütete sich Ubbe noch. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier.

„Zeit für deine Heilung, wie gerade schon gesagt. Du wirst mit den Beinen nicht laufen können.“, sagte Ubbe knapp; mit einer mechanischen Bewegung rutschte er Richtung Bettkante und stand auf. Ein leichter Schwindel summte in seinem Kopf, selbst dann noch, als er einige Schritte gegangen war.

„Kommst du wieder?“, fragte Hvitserk.

„Naja… weglaufen kannst du ja nicht wirklich, und jemand muss dir ja Essen bringen.“

Ubbe warf sich sein Wolfsfell um die Schultern und zog seine Stiefel an; ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er die kleine Hütte.

Nach dem gestrigen Tag war Ubbe nur dieser Ort eingefallen, weit entfernt von der großen Halle, in der Björn thronte. Sie lag etwas abseits, versteckt von buschigen Fichten, die trotz der drohenden Kälte immer noch ihre Nadeln besaßen. Der Gang hier hoch, auf den sanften Hügel, war mit Hvitserk gestern eine Tortur gewesen. Nicht nur, dass der Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch nicht aus Ubbe‘s Nase verschwand, es war auch eine Anstrengung gewesen, den mit Wasser vollgesogenen Hvitserk gut und behutsam zu tragen. Obwohl er keine Schmerzensschreie abgelassen hatte, hatte Ubbe das Zucken und innerliche Krampfen bei jeder Erschütterung deutlich gespürt.

Und obwohl er wütend auf Hvitserk war, mehr als alles andere für seine verrückte Trinkerei und seine Pilzsucht, so hatte er ihn nicht guten Gewissens dort liegen lassen können. Selbst jetzt noch schmerzte der Gedanke daran, was wohl gewesen wäre, wenn Ubbe nicht dagewesen wäre. Einen abgebrannten Körper hätte er genauso wenig vertragen können wie einen vor Erschöpfung gestorbenen Hvitserk.

Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis Ubbe in der großen Versammlungshalle angekommen war. Er machte sich auch keine Illusionen; er hatte definitiv getrödelt. Denn noch immer wusste er nicht, wie er Björn seinen Wunsch nach mehr Zeit für Hvitserk nahe tragen sollte. Mittlerweile kannte er auch die Schattenseiten von Björn, die dunklen Züge seines Charakters, sobald es um Blutrache ging. Und unter keinen Umständen wollte Ubbe ihn mehr erzürnen als ohnehin schon.

In der Halle angekommen, nickte Ubbe einer Dienstmagd zu. Mit schweren Schritten ging er auf die erhöhte Plattform zu, die auf der linken Seite der Halle stand und zwei fellbesetzte Throne beherbergte. Und wie Ubbe geahnt hatte, saß Björn mit einem bitteren Gesichtsausdruck und einem Kelch mit Met auf einem der beiden. Sein Blick wirkte verklärt und zermürbt, und noch bevor die stahlgrauen Augen auf die seinen trafen, konnte Ubbe tiefen Schmerz und Trauer wahrnehmen.

„Mein Bruder.“ Eine leichte Verneigung folgte, bevor Ubbe sich auf die Stufen vor Björn setzte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und noch bevor Ubbe auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte Björn ihn schon mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Ich weiß, warum du hier bist. Aber ich kann das nicht tun. Du weißt ganz genau, dass er eigentlich den Tod verdient hätte. Aus diesem Blickwinkel bin ich sogar noch recht gnädig.“, murrte Björn und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Kelch.

Ubbe starrte für eine Weile auf seine Finger, die mit einem Streifen feinem Fell spielten; ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, und er versuchte ihn herunterzuschlucken. Doch es brannte nur noch mehr, und seine Antwort klang recht heiser.

„Bitte, Björn. Nur ein paar Tage… Er kann nicht laufen. Er wird ohnehin in der Wildnis nicht überleben, schon gar nicht bei dem bevorstehenden Winter. Ich bitte nur um…“

„Du weißt genau, wie krank er ist. Er hat meine Mutter getötet, und meine Rache ist genau das, was jeder Sohn machen würde. Viele hätten ihn getötet. Ich nicht….“; Björn unterbrach einen Moment und starrte trübselig in seinen Becher; „… ich gebe ihm eine Chance auf Leben. Er hat genug angestellt. Er wird unserem Vater so niemals unter die Augen treten können, nicht einmal in den großen Hallen der Arsen… Denn er wird nie dort ankommen.“

Ein leichtes Zittern ging bei diesen Worten durch Ubbe’s Körper; er spürte genau, wie sein Herz schmerzvoll zu schlagen begann, wild, ungezähmt. Ein Teil von ihm hätte Björn am liebsten eine Klinge in den Leib gerammt, doch ein anderer Teil – der logische – wusste aber, dass Björn mit seinen Worten Recht hatte.

Und leider auch ein Anrecht auf eine ausgedehnte Rache.

Matt glitten seine Finger noch einmal über das Fell auf den Stufen; es war warm und weich.

„Wann soll er am Tor sein?“, fragte er leise krächzend; der Kloß im Hals war noch nicht verschwunden.

Björn starrte Ubbe einen Moment lang an; das Grau in den Augen wirkte blass.

„Morgen früh. Sobald die Sonne aufgeht.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nickte Ubbe stumm und drückte sich mit den Händen am Boden ab, um wieder aufzustehen. Als er schon zwei Schritte gegangen war, hörte er Björn’s Stimme erneut.

„Und du wirst ihm nicht folgen. Dann bekommen wir beide ein Problem.“

Ubbe reagierte bis auf ein kurzzeitiges Stehenbleiben nicht; er drehte sich nicht einmal mehr um. Als klar war, dass Björn nichts mehr zu sagen hatte, ging er an der Dienstmagd vorbei und wieder nach draußen an die kühle Luft.

Kurz bevor er wieder bei der Hütte angekommen war, hielt er inne und hob seinen Blick Richtung Himmel: es sah nach Regen, eventuell sogar nach Schnee aus; und die Wolken ließen keinen Sonnenschein mehr durch. Die Luft war schon so kalt, dass sie fast schneidend wirkte; oder es war nur Ubbe’s Empfinden, weil der Schmerz in seinem Hals noch nicht gegangen war.

Als ein kühler Tropfen ihn an der Wange traf, zog er das Fell enger um die Schultern und machte sich weiter auf den Weg.

Dies war es also – die letzte Nacht mit seinem kleinen Bruder. Natürlich, wenn er könnte, würde er alles tun, um Hvitserk im Wald wieder ausfindig zu machen und ihn ab und zu versorgen zu können; doch er kannte die Regeln. Und er kannte auch die bittere Wahrheit über die Verbannung.

Mit einem leichten, unterdrückten Brüllen schlug Ubbe mit der Faust gegen die harte Rinde eines Baumes; seine Fingerknöchel begannen leicht zu bluten, doch es scherte ihn nicht.

Er wusste nicht, wie er seinem kleinen Bruder diese Nachricht überbringen sollte. Eine Nacht, die nicht einmal ansatzweise ihr ganzes Leben danach wett machen würde.

Eine Nacht, eine bittersüße, schwarze Nacht, und er würde endgültig von Hvitserk getrennt werden. Und dieses Mal war es für keinen der beiden freiwillig. 


	5. Die Augen eines Verräters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für die Kommentare und Kudos! Weiter geht es mit der Geschichte... Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann und welche Episode diese Szene war, und weiß auch nicht, ob das alles mit der Serie konform geht. Aber darum geht es hier auch nicht! :) Habt viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel - heute gibt es nichts zu lachen. ;)

***ein paar Jahre zuvor, kurz nach der Schlacht um Eaglesfear, einer kleinen Stadt in England***

_\--- Hvitserk---_

Er konnte es genaustens spüren, schon seit Tagen, und manchmal, ja manchmal folgten ihm diese Augen sogar in seine Albträume: Ivar.

Hvitserk schniefte leicht und warf einen schnellen Blick herüber zum Ufer, an dem nicht nur Ivar gekauert auf einem Stein saß, die nutzlosen Beine sorgfältig vor dem Stein drapiert, sondern auch die restliche Armee von ihnen stand: Mann um Mann. Die stärksten Krieger hatten sich ihm angeschlossen; es waren fast mehr als Dreiviertel der Männer, die einfach auf Ivar’s Seite geblieben waren. Treudoof, geblendet von seiner zugegebenermaßen genialen Kampfstrategie.

Ein Knarzen ging durch die Seile, die Hvitserk gerade vertaute, als er seinen etwas gekränkten Blick wieder auf das leicht modernde Holz des Schiffes warf. Etwas brannte in ihm, und er konnte es nicht zuordnen; es war ein zerfressendes Gefühl, ekelhaft auf eine Art und Weise. Als würde sich ausrangierte Neugierde mit dem Drang, sich beweisen zu wollen, auf eine dunkle Seite in Hvitserk drängen. Und obwohl er den Gedanken, der ihn kurz streifte, sofort wegschüttelte, blieb dieses matte, flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Sieh dich um, Ubbe! Niemand ist bei dir! Wer will sich dir schon anschließen… und warum? Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht?“ Ivar’s raue Stimme hallte wie eine Schmährede über das Ufer und erreichte die packenden, wenigen Leute auf dem Schiff mühelos. Hvitserk versuchte nicht hinzuhören; es war fast so, als würde jedes von Ivar’s Worten auf seiner Haut vibrieren. Ihn zerreißen. Und selbst wenn er sich jetzt waschen wollen würde, frei von diesem Gefühl, so würde das Wasser nichts reinwaschen.

Eher im Gegenteil.

Mit einem tiefen Ausatmen drehte sich Hvitserk zu Ubbe um. Sein großer Bruder sah immer noch gezeichnet aus; sein rechtes Auge war blutig und zugeschwollen, und als hätte der Misserfolg über seinen Aufruf ihm noch die Krone aufgesetzt, wirkte Ubbe zermürbt. Das Blau seines gesunden Auges wirkte klamm, und doch lächelte er leicht, als er Hvitserk’s Blick auf ihn bemerkte. Nur mit einem schmalen Lächeln erwiderte Hvitserk diese Geste; doch seine Augen fanden schnell wieder herüber zum Ufer.

Noch immer saß Ivar in seinen Mantel gewickelt dort und starrte seine beiden älteren Brüder an. Hass und Wut zeichneten sein Gesicht; der Biss auf die volle Unterlippe ließ Hvitserk spüren, dass er dennoch schadenfroh über seinen Sieg war. Glücklich darüber, dass Ubbe litt – und das tat er. Hvitserk kannte die schmalen Furchen auf Ubbe’s Stirn zu genüge, kannte jede einzelne Sorge darin. Nun zu sehen, dass Ivar sich köstlich über die Niederlage amüsierte, sein Ansehen bei den Kriegern genoss, das traf Hvitserk tief. Es löste eine gewisse Wut in ihm aus, und doch; als seine Finger sich seicht in den Tauen verfingen, begann er zu überlegen.

Das hier war ein Sieg, eine Chance für ihr Volk, sich auch endlich in England breit zu machen; ganz so, wie Vater es gewollt hätte. Eine Chance auf Rache, auf Blut und gestillten Durst. Natürlich war es Ivar, der seine mockierende und furchtbar ignorante Art an den Tag legte; doch es war wahr. Sie verdankten ihm den Sieg. Was es ihrem kleinen Bruder in den Beinen fehlte, hatte er sichtlich im Kopf dazubekommen.

Ein Atemstoß, und Hvitserk löste seine Finger aus dem Tau des Segels. Ein weiterer Atemzug, und er starrte erneut zu Ivar herüber.

Dieser trug ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, bissig und grob, als er erneut rief: „Du hast versagt, Ubbe, sieh es ein. Schließ dich lieber den Siegern an, bevor du geschändet nach Hause segelst!“

Ein Zittern ging durch Hvitserk’s Körper, und er drehte sich vorsichtig zu Ubbe um, der nach wie vor seinen Blick auf Hvitserk gerichtet hatte. Sie sahen sich an.

Mit einer irritierend schnellen Geschwindigkeit schoss Hvitserk Gänsehaut über den gesamten Körper, und ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinen Gliedern aus. Er dachte an die letzte Nacht; für ihn war sie etwas Kostbares gewesen.

_Er erinnerte sich genau an das Gefühl der Finger auf seiner Haut, an die Lippen, die seinen Hals und seine Wunden von der Schlacht erforscht hatten; ihm schoss das Bild seiner eigenen Hand durch den Kopf, die sich mit einem Stöhnen in Ubbe’s Haare gekrallt hatte. Ihn festgehalten hatte, als sein großer Bruder ein Zittern nicht mehr hatte unterdrücken können. Und er erinnerte sich an jedes süße Wort, dass seine Ohren unter diesem fantastischen Körper über ihm wahrgenommen hatten._

_„Du bist wunderbar…“_

_„Ist mir egal, lass sie es hören…“_

_„Wir trennen uns niemals mehr.“_

_Leise Worte, geflüstert und gewimmert in der Dunkelheit des Zeltes, gepresst ausgestoßen vor Lust und bitter süß auf Hvitserk’s Haut._

Sie starrten sich immer noch an, und Hvitserk spürte ein trockenes Brennen in seiner Kehle. Er fühlte genau, wie seine Gänsehaut ihn einzuengen begann, fühlte Hitze aufsteigen und seine hohlen Wangen hinaufkriechen.

Er liebte Ubbe, er liebte ihn wirklich. Mit jeder einzelnen Faser. Und dennoch wusste er, dass er mit seinen Augen bereits jetzt das Herz seines Bruders brach.

Das Blau in Ubbe’s Augen veränderte sich merklich; von dem durchdringenden, klaren Blau und der Hoffnung darin schwand fast alles; seine Stirn verzog sich zu einem ungläubigen Ausdruck. Obwohl er seine Hände gerade ebenso wie Hvitserk in Seilen verknotet hatte, ließ er diese sinken; und das Blau fraß Hvitserk fast auf.

Sein Atem stockte, und Schwindel schoss ihm so krampfartig in den Körper, dass ihm davon speiübel wurde. Eine Hand krallte sich bereits an den hölzernen Rand des Schiffes; die andere fuhr durch seine Haare. Hvitserk kniff seine Augen kurz zusammen, sah Ubbe immer noch an; und sein Herz brach, genauso wie auch das Herz von Ubbe brach. Es fielen keine Worte zwischen ihnen, nicht ein einziges – doch das brauchte es auch nicht, denn Hvitserk konnte Ubbe lesen wie ein offenes Buch.

Sein Körper fühlte sich an wie Blei, wie festes, gegossenes Blei, als er einen Schritt in Richtung Ufer setzte. Das Holz unter seinen Füßen wirkte blässlich, auch wenn Hvitserk sich dachte, dass er sich dies sicher nur einbildete.

Ein weiterer Schritt, und er hörte aus weiter Entfernung ein leises Lachen über das Ufer hallen; es waren zwei blaue Augenpaare, die ihn anstarrten; zwei blaue Augenpaare, die jede Bewegung, jede Regung in ihm genaustens registrierten. Eines davon war schadenfroh und äußerst reizbar, und das andere – das andere starrte den Rücken des sich wegdrehenden Hvitserk’s mit purer Fassungslosigkeit an.

Mit einem beherzten und festen Griff packte Hvitserk eines der Seile am Segel und schwang sich über die Reling des Schiffes. Als seine Füße am Ufer landeten, spritze leicht der Matsch vom feuchten Boden hoch und warf genau drei Flecken auf seine Hose, die Hvitserk nun lieber ansah als die verletzten und zurückgelassenen Augen, die seinen Körper zu durchbohren schienen.

Es dauerte keine zwanzig Schritte - und Hvitserk zählte jeden einzelnen - als er den großen Stein erreichte und zwei scharfe Eckzähne ihn lächelnd begrüßten.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, Hvitserk. Du hast die richtige Wahl getroffen.“, sagte Ivar und griff seinem Bruder ans Handgelenk. Doch Hvitserk zog seine Hand weg und drehte sich in Richtung des Schiffes, das bereits leicht Fahrt aufgenommen hatte und den seichten Fluss langsam entlangglitt.

Es zerriss ihn innerlich.

Er konnte es nicht länger als ein paar Augenblicke ertragen; er schaffte es keine Sekunde länger, dem Schiff hinterherzusehen, auf dem sein geliebter Bruder nun davonsegelte. Noch in diesen Sekunden ergriff ihn die innerliche Panik, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte – war er denn komplett verrückt? Hatten die Götter nicht durch viele kleine Gesten gezeigt, dass Ubbe und er zusammen gehörten? Seite an Seite, egal, was passierte?

Eine heiße Träne sickerte langsam aus Hvitserk’s unterem Augenlid, doch er blinzelte dagegen an; die Umgebung verschwamm in einen seichten Nebel und versperrte ihm so die Sicht auf das Schiff. Doch eine verschwommene Gestalt erkannte er trotzdem noch darauf; er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, ignorierte das leichte Beben und versuchte auch, das Rauschen von Ivar’s Stimme neben ihm auszublenden.

„Glaub mir, du hast das Richtige getan… Wer würde sich Ubbe anschließen, wenn er doch zu nichts taugt? Wir haben große Pläne, Hvitserk… eine große Stadt werden wir erobern. York. Und es wird unser aller Denken verändern, das verspreche ich dir.“ Ivar keckerte leicht, ließ sein Grinsen über das ganze Gesicht ziehen, bevor er sich auf dem Stein umdrehte und einen seiner Krieger ansprach.

York.

Was bedeutete schon York? Hvitserk umklammerte den Kopf seiner Axt im Gürtel und presste seine Finger gegen das harte Holz, solange, bis der Druck in den Fingern weh tat. Wie ein Schatten kroch das dunkle Gefühl wieder in ihm hoch, und es wurde noch stärker als auf dem Schiff. Hatte er sich richtig entschieden? Hatte er sich selbst einen Gefallen getan, oder hatte er nur aus purem Neid gehandelt?

Eine weitere heiße Träne schaffte dieses Mal den Austritt und rann Hvitserk’s Wange hinab; er fing sie mit einer bedachte Bewegung auf und starrte und auf seinen Finger, mit dem er die Träne aufgefangen hatte: im leicht untergehenden Licht der Sonne des Flusses glitzerte sie fast ein wenig.

Und durch das Betrachten der Träne auf seiner Haut verschwamm das große, dunkle Schiff im Hintergrund, und mit diesem versuchte auch Hvitserk, seine gesamten Gefühle in einen dunklen Ort zu stecken, der niemals wieder ausgegraben werden würde.


	6. Das Gefühl von Blindheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an den lieben Kommentar und weiterhin viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel! Ich bin dazu übergegangen, jeweils beide Seiten der Erinnerung zu schildern - sollte es jemand nicht mögen, sagt mir Bescheid! :) <3

** **

** ***ein paar Jahre zuvor, kurz nach der Schlacht um Eaglesfear, einer kleinen Stadt in England*** **

**_ \--- Ubbe--- _ **

„Sieh dich um, Ubbe! Niemand ist bei dir! Wer will sich dir schon anschließen… und warum? Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht?“

Ubbe versuchte sein Bestes, um den beißenden Tonfall von Ivar’s Stimme komplett aus seinen Gedanken zu streichen. Es war nicht einfach, denn der kleine Krüppel genoss seine Aufmerksamkeit zu sehr; auch ohne, dass Ubbe ständig Blicke zu dem anderen, verfluchten Ufer herüberwarf, spürte er das Brennen der vielen Blicke in seinem Nacken. Und vor allem den feurigen Blick seines jüngsten Bruders, der wie ein hübsch drapiertes Püppchen am Ufer auf einem großen Stein saß und seinen Sieg und seine Beliebtheit voll auskostete.

Und Ubbe wusste genau – Ivar wäre nicht Ivar, wenn er nicht genau das tun würde. Menschen zu verletzen, nur um seine eigene, innere Lust auf Vergeltung zu befriedigen. Als ein leichtes Lachen von Ivar folgte, welches der Wind deutlich bis zu Ubbe’s Ohren trug, da konnte er nicht anders und verdrehte seine Augen. 

Zumindest jenes, welches nicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zugeschwollen war.

Wäre er seinen Instinkten gefolgt, jenen, die tief in ihm vergraben waren, so hätte er Ivar am liebsten eine Axt zwischen die Augen geworfen. Es war eine unfassbare Niederlage gewesen, sein Versuch, Ivar die Macht über die vielen Männer zu entreißen; Vernunft zählte in diesen Tagen anscheinend wirklich nicht viel. Ubbe konnte es nicht abstreiten – es hatte ihm weh getan. Zu sehr. Zu groß war die innerliche Enttäuschung über seine eigenen Krieger gewesen, die sich fast alle – bis auf jene wenige, die nun mithalfen, um die Rückreise anzutreten – Ivar angeschlossen hatten.

Ubbe hatte mutige Worte an sie gerichtet, doch der Drang nach großen Schlachten und Eroberungen durch den jüngsten von Ragnar’s Söhnen war einfach zu groß gewesen. Und obwohl Ubbe durch seine sture Haltung und seine hervorragende Gabe, Ivar komplett zu ignorieren, gut einhalten konnte, so schmerzte es doch immer wieder. Er konnte leises Gelächter hören, Gerede. Doch am schlimmsten waren die Blicke jener, die sich diesem Spott mit ihm aussetzen mussten, nur weil sie auf seiner Seite gestanden hatten. Sie wirkten zwar aufmunternd und entschlossen, jedoch entging Ubbe nicht ein einziger ihrer mitleidigen Blicke. 

Mit einem festen Griff schob Ubbe eine schwere Holzkiste mit Äxten unter den Rand der Reling, um sie für den Transport zu sichern; er stellte sich danach wieder aufrecht hin und warf einen Blick herüber zu Hvitserk, der gedankenverloren ein wenig Tau verknotete.

Etwas in Ubbe riss leicht auf, als er sah, dass Hvitserk sich anscheinend nicht so einfach von Ivar abkapseln konnte; die hellen Augen seines kleinen Bruders verweilten auch jetzt wieder am anderen Ufer. Mittlerweile kannte Ubbe die Körperhaltung Hvitserk’s sehr gut; und anhand des gestreckten Rückens und den kleinen, weißen Punkten an seinen Knöcheln konnte Ubbe gut sehen, dass Hvitserk leicht verstört war. Doch was genau ihn beschäftigte, das konnte er nicht sagen.

Die hellen Augen wanderten herüber zu Ubbe. 

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Ubbe konnte spüren, wie sein Herz ein wenig fester gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug, auch wenn er noch nicht genau einordnen konnte, weshalb dies geschah. Ob es an letzter Nacht lag?

Die hellen Augen blinzelten leicht, und Ubbe warf Hvitserk ein Lächeln zu.

Für einen Moment versank Ubbe in diesen Augen. Es war ihm nie leicht gefallen, zuzugeben, dass er so etwas wie eine Schwäche für seinen kleinen Bruder hatte – zugegebenermaßen, es war nicht unbedingt seine Schuld, dass die ganze Geschichte so verlaufen war. Denn Hvitserk trug durch seine offenherzige Art oft dazu bei, dass etwas unschöner herauskam, als es sollte; nur zu gerne erinnerte Ubbe sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln an ihren ersten Kuss damals im Wald. Die Gefühle, die diese verbotene, kleine Bewegung und Annäherung ausgelöst hatte, trug Ubbe manchmal noch heute auf der Haut. Wie eine Geschichte, die unbedingt weitergeschrieben werden wollte.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Ubbe es sich verkneifen, in Gedanken weiter abzuschweifen als unbedingt nötig war; die Spuren der letzten Nacht waren noch zu frisch, und er war froh, dass er und auch Hvitserk beide Blessuren von der Schlacht davon getragen hatten, denn so fielen manche andere Verletzungen nicht so leicht auf.

_ „Du musst schon leise sein, wenn sie dich nicht hören sollen…Denn mir ist es egal.“ _

_ Ein seichtes Lächeln, ein Biss, und Hvitserk warf den Kopf und verkrallte seine Hand noch tiefer in Ubbe’s Nacken; der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, doch sein kleiner Bruder scherte sich nicht darum.  _

_ „Ich... kann nicht, wenn du-du…“  _

_ „Wenn ich was?“, flüsterte Ubbe verschwörerisch gegen die erhitzte Haut von Hvitserk’s Hals; er konnte genau sehen, wie hart Hvitserk’s Puls gegen die Haut schlug, die kleine Ader, die sein Blut nicht nur in den Schädel pumpte und sein ohnehin stark klopfendes Herz; Ubbe spürte jeden Schlag gegen seinen eigenen Brustkorb. Ihre Körper waren fest verschmolzen. Wie verankert. Vereint. _

_ „Ubbe, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich bei- ngh!“ _

_ Ein Stoß, ein bittersüßer, fester Stoß, und Hvitserk’s Hände und Nägel krallten sich so fest, dass Ubbe leicht aufzischte; dennoch gruben sich seine eigenen Hände mit festem und harten Druck in Hvitserk’s empfindliche Haut am Hüftknochen, hielten ihn, fixierten ihn. Trotz seiner Schmerzen von der Schlacht spürte Ubbe fast nur noch das unglaubliche Gefühl ihrer beiden Körper zusammen, nichts anderes.  _

_ Ein Flüstern zwischen den Lippen, und Ubbe versiegelte Hvitserk’s Stöhnen mit einem festen Kuss… _

__

Das schmale, fast geradlinige Lächeln von Hvitserk riss Ubbe aus seinen Erinnerungen; etwas Seltsames lag in Hvitserk’s Blick, ganz anders als gestern. Hier, unter dem Spott von Ivar und der Armee, schien sein kleiner Bruder nicht mehr ganz so entspannt.

Es war ein Lächeln, das Ubbe mehr verriet, als er wissen wollte – und eigentlich wollte er es nicht wahrhaben, was sich gerade wie ein kleiner, aber äußerst düsterer Schatten in seine Gedanken zog.

Er sah genau, dass Hvitserk’s Blick wieder hinüber zum Ufer glitt und die Taue nur mit halben Herzen festgezogen wurden. 

„Du hast versagt, Ubbe, sieh es ein. Schließ dich lieber den Siegern an, bevor du geschändet nach Hause segelst!“ Die eisig kalte Stimme Ivar’s hallte erneut hinüber zu ihnen, ließ einige der Männer ihre Arbeit unterbrechen. Ubbe spürte genau, dass sie ihn ansahen; er hob den Kopf und nickte ihnen mit einer stumpfen Bewegung zu; sie sollten sich keine Gedanken machen. Er war stark, er wusste es. Spott zu ertragen war nicht schlimmer als eine verlorene Schlacht. Oder einen verlorenen Menschen, egal, wie sehr der Spott auch das Herz zerriss und Wut aufkochen ließ.

Anschließen? Er? Niemals. Eher würde er sterben als sich diesem Irren anzuschließen. Und zu Hause konnte er eventuell Björn um Hilfe bitten. Wenn der überhaupt anzutreffen sein würde…

Das tiefe Blau von Ubbe’s Augen glitt erneut zu Hvitserk herüber, der nach wie vor das Ufer anstarrte und anfing, auf seiner vollen Unterlippe herum zu kauen. Ubbe konnte die leichte Sorgenfalte auf der sonst so glatten Stirn sehen, die sich fast bis zu den Augenbrauen herunterzog. Und irgendetwas - und Ubbe wusste nicht, was es war - tat in diesen Sekunden unheimlich weh. Löste einen festen Druck auf sein Herz aus, der ein noch flaueres Gefühl im Magen hinterließ als das ganze Gerede und Gelächter der vielen Krieger.

War es eine Vorahnung?

Die hellen Augen Hvitserk’s glitten erneut zu Ubbe herüber, und genau dies war der Moment, in dem Ubbe verstand, was dort vor sich ging. Es brauchte nicht einmal das Erröten von Hvitserk’s Wangen, dass sich rasend schnell ausbreitete, noch seine zittrigen Finger, die sich um das Seil wanden – er wusste es einfach.

Ohne Worte, ohne ein einziges, nicht mal geflüstertes Wort. 

Eine breite Taubheit sackte in Ubbe herab und lähmte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Er spürte genau, wie seine Hände mit dem aufhörten, was er gerade tat, und einfach nur schlaff herabsanken. Seine Augen starrten Hvitserk an, geschockt, ungläubig. 

Doch das Zittern von Hvitserk’s Körper war eindeutig, und ebenso seine klammen Augen; die helle Farbe wirkte so klar in diesen Augenblicken, dass Ubbe sich kurz fragte, ob er Tränen in den Augen trug; doch was brachte es ihm? 

Er sah die Schritte, die Hvitserk auf dem hölzernen Schiff machte, nicht – da er seinen Bruder unentwegt anstarrte, ihn nicht losließ. Doch er spürte sie. Er spürte jeden einzelnen Schritt von Hvitserk, spürte sie wie kleine Wellen auf dem Schiff. Sie schienen mit jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung in seinen Ohren widerzuhallen, als wären sie direkt neben ihm.

Doch anstatt näher zu kommen, entfernte sich Hvitserk komplett. Ubbe’s steife Finger fanden das hölzerne Ende seiner Axt, und er umschloss das harte Holz; einfach, weil er Angst hatte, sonst umzufallen. Ohnmächtig zu werden von den Bildern, der er gerade sah. Und die mehr brannten als jede Schnittverletzung, die er je im Leben davongetragen hatte.

Er konnte nicht glauben, was dort gerade passierte – dass sein kleiner Bruder, mit dem er alles, wirklich alles teilte – sogar das Bett – einfach auf die Seite ihres gestörten Bruders ging. 

Einfach so. Seine Augen entschuldigten sich nicht einmal, sie suchten nur verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Position.

Als Hvitserk das Ufer erreicht hatte, hörte Ubbe Ivar lachen, und ihm wurde speiübel. 

_ Verraten. _

Eine Stimme sprach Ubbe an und in seinem Taumel nickte er nur; sie waren bereit für die Abfahrt. Er konnte genau den Wind spüren, der über die Segel fuhr und sie aufblähte; unverhofft, im glänzenden Sonnenschein, nahmen sie Fahrt auf – gebeutelt von den amüsierten Blicken von Ivar’s Armee.

Doch Ubbe starrte immer noch.

Er sah Hvitserk am Ufer stehen, neben einem keckernden Ivar. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck vermochte er nicht mehr zu erkennen, da sich ein gleißend heller Sonnenstrahl zwischen die beiden Brüder schob – doch er spürte mit jedem Meter, den sie mehr auf den Fluss fuhren, wie sein Herz mehr zerriss.

_ Verlassen und verraten. _

Es gab nichts, was Ubbe machen konnte außer Starren – Starren aus Wut, Starren aus Schmerz über die paar Sekunden, die alles, aber wirklich alles verändert hatten. Sie waren getrennt; und Hvitserk war freiwillig gegangen.

Als eine frische Brise Meeresduft zu ihnen herüberwehte, schloss Ubbe für einen Moment die Augen; sein brennendes Herz schlug so fest, dass es weh tat, und seine Finger verkrampften sich. 

Und er schwor sich – bei ihren nächsten Treffen würde er derjenige sein, der Hvitserk etwas brach.


	7. Taubheit in den Adern

***** Gegenwart *****

**\--- Hvitserk ---**

Leichter Dunst zog sich durch die Menge, und jeder Atemstoß schien schon jetzt in eisiger Kälte zu gefrieren; es war bitterkalt geworden. Fast so, als hätten sich endgültig alle Götter gegen ihn gewandt.

Doch Hvitserk schaute nicht auf seinen eigenen Atem oder auf die Menge, die sich vor dem großen, hölzernen Tor von Kattegat aufgestellt hatte; er sah nur auf seine Füße. Schritt für Schritt, Fuß vor Fuß. Und obwohl seine Beine fast zu zerbrechen drohten unter der brennenden Last seines eigenen Fleisches, so biss er die Zähne zusammen und klagte nicht, nicht ein einziges Mal.

Seine Beine waren noch nicht bereit gewesen für diese Schritte, doch es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Die schmalen Handgelenke in klirrende, grobe Ketten gewunden, die Füße nur zitternd vorwärts setzend, schlurfte Hvitserk langsam unter den Augen von hunderten Stadtbewohnern ganz langsam auf das Tor zu.

Jeder dieser Blicke schien zu brennen, schien ihn zu verdammen noch während er an ihnen vorbeischlich; ob Frauen oder Männer, Kinder oder alte Menschen. Ein Jeder schien den Mann zu verdammen, der Lagertha letzten Endes nach Valhalla gebracht hatte. Und es scherte die Leute einen Dreck, dass er bibberte und seine Verletzungen von dem missglückten Scheiterhaufen augenscheinlich noch nicht verheilt waren. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ging Hvitserk zwei Schritte weiter, schleppte die schweren Füße vorwärts. „Vorwärts, Mörder!“, schrie ein Mann aus der Menge, und mehrere murmelnde Stimmen bejahten dies. Mit einem leichten Wimmern biss Hvitserk sich auf die Unterlippe und schnappte nach Luft; er nahm einen großen Schritt vorwärts.

Seine Haut, die immer noch knallrot am Morgen gewesen war, brannte nun so heftig unter den Bewegungen, dass es Hvitserk die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Die kleinen Risse auf der Haut, die Ubbe noch mit größter Mühe und Not heute Morgen hastig versucht hatte einzufetten, schmerzten unaufhörlich, und wenn Hvitserk sich nicht irrte, konnte er durch den Stoff seiner Hose eine klebende, warme Nässe spüren. Blut und Eiter, da war er sich mehr als sicher.

Ob seine Beine sein Gewicht halten würden können, das wagte er zu bezweifeln. Und dass er in der Wildnis überleben würde… Das wussten nur die Götter. Doch Hvitserk hatte sich auf eine Art und Weise damit abgefunden; es war sein Schicksal gewesen. Der Seher, so hatte Lagertha es ihm noch in den letzten Sekunden ihres Ablebens keuchend verraten, hatte es genau so vor Jahren vorhergesagt. Und die Götter logen nie.

Ein schweres Ausatmen entwich ihm, völlig unkontrolliert. Für einen Moment blieb Hvitserk im Schlamm stehen, der sich unter seinen Füßen dank des Regens gebildet hatte; es hatte noch im Laufe des frühen Morgens heftig geregnet. Er spürte die Kälte der Nässe sogar durch die Schuhe; sie wickelten sich wie klamme Finger um seine fast tauben Zehen.

Ein Blick aus der Menge war anders – Hvitserk spürte es an der leichten Gänsehaut, die sich in seinem Nacken bildete; ein Blick verschmähte ihn nicht, ein Blick ließ sein Herz ein wenig fester schlagen. Und Hvitserk brauchte nicht lange, um herauszufinden, von wem dieser Blick war.

Er stand weit hinten in der Menge, an einem kleinen Durchgang, den nur wenige Menschen verdeckten und lehnte sich gegen einen der dunklen Holzmasten; so hatte Hvitserk beste Sicht auf ihn. Ubbe’s Augen wirkten besorgt und schmerzvoll; fast so, als wäre es nicht Hvitserk, der diesen Weg ging, sondern er selbst. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, und Hvitserk ließ seine schweren, mit Ketten behängten Arme ein wenig sinken.

Dieses Blau wirkte beinahe hypnotisierend…

_„Du hast es versprochen.“, sagte Hvitserk leicht heiser; ein Feuer prasselte munter in der Mitte des Raumes und warf die kleine, kühle Hütte in eine angenehme Wärme. Ubbe hatte extra Holz gesammelt, damit sie es schön warm hatten in dieser letzten Nacht. Er war still gewesen, als er von Björn zurückgekommen war. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Hvitserk etwas aus ihm herausgepresst hatte – es waren zwar keine guten Nachrichten, doch er hatte ja schon mit diesen gerechnet._

_Mit einem leisen Schnauben setzte sich Ubbe an den Rand des Bettes und warf Hvitserk einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu; das Blau seiner Augen wirkte beunruhigt, auch wenn das Feuer sein Gesicht in eine wunderbare Wärme tauchte._

_„Ich habe dir gesagt, wenn es dir gut geht, dann können wir es probieren. Aber dir geht es schlecht.“, antwortete er raunend. Seine tiefe Stimme klang nicht so kratzig wie sonst, eher weich und warm. Beruhigend auf eine Art und Weise._

_„Ich fühle mich bestens! Komm schon. Ein bisschen.“_

_„Ein bisschen?“ Ubbe lehnte sich zurück und griff sanft in Hvitserk’s Gesicht; seine Finger glitten seicht über die eingefallenen Wangen und fixierten das Kinn, und ein Daumen fuhr über die Mundwinkel, die sich leicht nach oben hoben. „Du bist nur so gut drauf, weil ich dir Unmengen von Met eingeflößt habe, damit die Schmerzen aufhören. Ich sag es nochmal – ich will und werde dir nicht weh tun. Und du solltest schlafen.“_

_Der Daumen drückte leicht in die Haut, und Hvitserk biss leicht hinein. Mit amüsierten Augen sah er dabei zu, wie Ubbe leicht schnaubte und den Daumen wieder zum Kinn gleiten ließ._

_„Ich bin nicht müde. Und schlafen kann ich, wenn ich da draußen so oder so am Erfrieren bin.“, murmelte Hvitserk; Ubbe hatte Recht, er spürte den Schwindel durch den goldenen Honigmet schon kräftig, doch es war ein angenehmer Schwindel, der ihn die Situation, in der sie saßen, ein wenig vergessen ließ. Denn er mochte nicht an Morgen denken, nicht jetzt._

_Ubbe’s Gesicht verzog sich merklich; ein sanfter Klaps machte sich auf Hvitserk’s Wange breit, und er seufzte. „Hör auf so zu reden. Du weißt genau, dass es nicht einfach wird. Ich kann mich nicht hier und da rausschleichen, wie ich möchte.“_

_Hvitserk mochte das weiche Kribbeln auf der Haut von dem leichten Klaps und lehnte sein Gesicht gegen Ubbe’s Hand; er sah seinen Bruder an, dessen blaue Augen nach wie vor ebenso die seinen musterten._

_„Ich sterbe schon nicht so schnell. Nur das hier, das…!“, Hvitserk klopfte mit einer leichten Handbewegung auf das mit Stroh gefütterte Bett, das mit Fellen bedeckt war; „… das ist unsere letzte Nacht in einem geschützten Raum, Ubbe. Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich das einfach nur wegen ein paar Schmerzen wegwerfe. Wir wissen nicht, was die Götter mit uns vorhaben, also…?“_

_Mit einer etwas unbeholfenen Bewegung rutschte Hvitserk näher an Ubbe und klammerte seine Hand ungeschickt an Ubbe’s breite Schulter. Sie war warm und fühlte sich verboten gut in seiner Hand an. Als er fast abrutschte, hielt Ubbe ihn schief lächelnd fest und ließ Hvitserk mit dem Rücken auf das Bett gleiten._

_„Der Met wirkt eindeutig. Du bist betrunken. Aber das ist gut, und deshalb bekommst du auch noch ein wenig mehr.“, sagte er und griff nach dem Becher, der unweit des Bettes auf einem kleinen, hölzernen Beitisch stand. Hvitserk erinnerte sich, dass Floki diesen Tisch damals gezimmert hatte, als Ubbe und er sich noch um Margarethe gezankt hatten. So viele Erinnerungen…_

_Ubbe half Hvitserk wieder dabei, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen; die Wärme seiner Hand an seinem Rücken tat Hvitserk unheimlich gut. Als er den Becher annahm und einen großen Schluck trank, beobachtete Ubbe ihn konzentriert._

_„Denk nicht so viel. Und halte lieber deine Versprechen… Die Götter werden dich nicht nach Valhalla lassen, wenn du so ein Lügner bist.“, nuschelte Hvitserk, als er den Becher wieder von seinen Lippen nahm. Es war eine fast grobe Bewegung, als Ubbe ihm den Becher wegnahm und den etwas kichernden Hvitserk vorsichtig nach hinten gleiten ließ._

_Doch das, was Hvitserk eigentlich zum Kochen brachte, war der simple aber wunderbare Fakt dass Ubbe sich mit ihm hinunter beugte und ihn fest ansah. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich nach wie vor Kummer und Sorge, aber auch ein Glänzen, das Hvitserk schon länger vermisst hatte._

_„Ich bin kein Lügner, du Dummkopf. Aber du bist nur beschwipst vom Alkohol, und du hast genug Verletzungen für die nächsten zehn Jahre. Ich will dir nicht weh tun, Außerdem… dein Körper kann das momentan nicht verkraften.“ Noch während er diese Worte aussprach, glitt einer von Ubbe’s Fingern an die zarte Kuhle zwischen Hvitserk’s Hals und seinem Schlüsselbein; sanft strich er über die Haut, die Augen strikt auf Hvitserk gerichtet, der unter der weichen Berührung ganz still wurde. Er liebte diese Art von Feuer, die dies in ihm entfachte…_

_„Mein Körper kann das verkraften. Gerade du solltest das wissen…“, hauchte Hvitserk gegen Ubbe’s Lippen, und mit zunehmender Gänsehaut spürte er, wie sich Ubbe’s Finger fester auf die Haut presste; es kamen sogar zwei dazu, die die Haut sanft zu streicheln begannen. Es war fast wie beim ersten Mal, dieses Knistern zwischen ihnen._

_„Ich weiß genau, wie viel du verkraftest… Weiß aber auch, wo deine verdammten Grenzen sind.“ Ubbe’s Antwort wurde fast von dem Rauschen in den Ohren überdeckt, das Hvitserk überfiel, als er Ubbe’s Lippen plötzlich an seinem Hals spürte; die Finger hatten sich ganz sanft um den Brustkorb gelegt, damit sich die warmen Lippen ganz an der verschonten Haut des Halses bedienen konnten. Ein leichtes Keuchen entwich Hvitserk, und er hielt sich mit seiner rechten Hand am Nacken seines Bruders fest. Eine heiße Welle schwappte durch seinen Körper, als Ubbe’s Zunge sachte gegen seinen Kehlkopf stieß und tiefer glitt._

_„Ich habe keine Grenzen… Wehe, du hörst auf.“, zischte Hvitserk und presste seine Hand fester in Ubbe’s Nacken, um ihn mit letzter Kraft an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Das berauschende Gefühl ließ ihn die Schmerzen vergessen, die er hatte erleiden müssen; das Feuer war fast vergessen. Verwandelt in eine pure Sensation an Lust auf den gestählten Körper über ihm, der sich langsam seinen Weg durch das leicht zu öffnende Hemd machte._

_„Du hast gar nichts zu melden, möchte ich doch meinen. Und so langsam reicht das hier… Ich will dir nicht weh tun. Und nicht die Beherrschung verlieren.“ Das dumpfe Murmeln gegen seine erhitzte Brusthaut ließ Hvitserk seufzen; seine Finger fuhren durch Ubbe’s Haare, zogen den älteren Bruder auf Augenhöhe. Er fuhr mit seiner freien Hand über die feinen Runen in Ubbe’s Gesicht und sah fasziniert dabei zu, wie sich Ubbe’s Züge verdunkelten; raue Lust war es, Hvitserk wusste das. Er kannte seinen Bruder nun besser als jeden anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt._

_„Zeig mir doch mal, wie du die Beherrschung verlierst… ich glaube nämlich, ich hab‘ das vergessen…“,flüsterte Hvitserk leise und vielversprechend gegen Ubbe’s Lippen; seine Finger verweilten am Kinn, und sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an – bevor Hvitserk mit einem wohligen Keuchen wahrnahm, wie sich ihre Lippen hastig und stürmisch vereinten, so voller Lust, dass der aufkommende Schmerz durch den Druck des Körpers über ihm gar nicht durchkam._

_Immer und immer wieder küssten sie sich, und als Ubbe seine Zunge sanft in Hvitserk’s Mund gleiten ließ, versank dieser komplett in Wärme…_

„Mörder!“

Die rauen Stimmen und dreckigen Zungen der Bewohner rissen Hvitserk mit einem Schrecken aus seiner wunderbaren Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht.

Ein harter Tritt aus dem Nichts beförderte ihn schmerzhaft einige Meter weiter nach vorne. Ein raues Keuchen entglitt Hvitserk’s Lungen, und als er sich mit seinen letzten Kraftreserven wieder mit dem Blick nach vorne wandte, da schmerzte der Tritt in den Rücken nicht so sehr wie das Loslassen des Blickes von Ubbe.

Einige der Menschen, die sich in der Nähe des Tores befanden, schmissen mit leicht verdorbenen Gemüseresten nach ihm; ein schimmliger Apfel traf Hvitserk am Kopf. Und als wären die ganzen Beleidigungen und die Demütigung durch die Ketten nicht genug, trat der Missetäter hinter ihm nochmal zu. Seine Beine knickten weg, prallten schmerzhaft mit den geschundenen Knien in den Boden. Er konnte nicht mehr…

Ein heiseres Atmen entwich seinen Lungen, doch keine Sekunde später spürte er schon den harten Griff zweier Hände unter seine Achseln, die ihn wieder mehr als grob auf die Beine rissen. Durch den Schleier an Schmerz konnte Hvitserk genaustens die Gesichter von Gunnhild und Björn erkennen; Gunnhild wandte ihren Blick ab, doch Björn starrte ihn mit einer zerfressenden Wut an. Sein Gesicht glich einer grausigen Maske, taub vor Empfindungen. Und obwohl Hvitserk all sein Beileid und all seine Reue in seinen erwidernden Blick zu legen versuchte, so nahm Björn dies nicht einmal wohltuend zur Kenntnis.

„Schafft ihn weg hier! Sofort.“, raunte die tiefe und markante Stimme seines ältesten Bruders durch die Menge, und die Menschen johlten, während Hvitserk an seinen Ketten weitergezogen wurde. Als er seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen konnte, rissen sie ihn weiter; der Schmerz jagte ihm derart scharf durch den gesamten Körper, dass er nicht anders konnte als einen heiseren Schmerzensschrei auszustoßen, der gewiss einigen durch Mark und Bein ging.

Die Welt draußen kam mit dem nächsten Tritt in den unteren Rücken; Hvitserk fiel auf den steinharten Boden vor den Toren Kattegats. Er konnte nicht schnell genug aufstehen, um zu sehen, wie sie das Tor schlossen; doch unter tosendem Gebrüll und Sangesliedern schoben sich die massiven Holzwände des Tores zu und ließen die Stimmen abklingen.

Als Hvitserk sich mit einem weichen Keuchen auf die Knie zwang und auf seinen Fersen kurz Rast machte, blickte er sich um. Sein Körper begann unkontrollierbar zu zittern, gebeutelt von Schmerzen und den Nachwirkungen des Mets, der langsam aus seinem Körper zu dünsten schien. Hier draußen gab es nichts außer raue Wildnis und so steinharte Kälte, dass Hvitserk’s Lungen sich mit jedem Atemzug mehr zusammenzuziehen schienen.

Unter einem Ächzen warf er einen Blick zurück auf das Tor. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen, und das weit entfernte Heulen eines Wolfes ließ ihn mit der bitteren Erkenntnis zurück, dass ihm niemand eine Waffe, nicht einmal ein kleines Messer, mitgegeben hatte.

Wenn er sich nicht irrte, würde er noch vor dem Tod der Kälte durch die wütend fletschenden Zähne einer wilden Bestie sterben.


End file.
